boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy: The Movie/Gallery
Official Stills TheMovie_MS.jpg TheMovie_ID.jpg BoBoiBoy_The_Movie_-_Stills.jpeg 1934322_10153947791957280_9150564412988058007_n.jpg wallpaper1.png wallpaper2.png wallpaper3.png wallpaper4.png wallpaper5.jpg BBBMovieHKMC.jpeg|11 March 2016 in Hong Kong and Macau BBBTheMovie.jpeg Gcugvigvigvigvu.jpeg|BoBoiBoy The Movie TV Premiere 13414343_1745138262368104_607568690_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy The Movie in MNCTV-2 BoBoiBoy Disney Channel Asia Premiere.jpg|BoBoiBoy The Movie in Disney Channel BoBoiBoy Merdeka Screening.jpg|BoBoiBoy The Movie Merdeka Screening FB IMG 14762838594194105.jpg Korean Poster.jpeg|Korean release poster Promotional Images BoBoiBoy_in_Sfera_Kuasa_2015.jpg sfera kuasa screenshot.jpg boboiboy 2.png|BoBoiBoy: The Power Sphere, November 2015 badge5357c767502838d9ee196b29bfd1a3694f064f333.jpg 10410452_10153156952807280_303412123136474257_n.png 03.jpg|Bora Ra Holding Ochobot 04.jpg|Floating Island 05.jpg|The Tengkotak Spaceship BBB.jpg|BoBoiBoy, Ying, and Yaya 07.jpg|Fang 08.jpg|Adu Du's Bunker 09.jpg|Papa Zola, BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Gopal, Ying, and Fang. 10.jpg|Bora Ra, the leader of Tengkotak. 11.jpg|BoBoiBoy 12.jpg|BoBoiBoy run. 13.jpg|Papa Zola selfied. 14.jpg|BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Fang looked up. 15.jpg|Papa Zola. BoBoiBoy Cry and Hug Ochobot.jpg|BoBoiBoy cried and hugged Ochobot. BBB_The_Movie_Official_Trailer_Premiere_Promotion.jpg|BoBoiBoy: The Movie Trailer Premiere #1 Promotion BBB_The_Movie_Official_Trailer_Premiere_2hat.jpg|BoBoiBoy: The Movie Trailer Premiere #2 Promotion BBB_The_Movie_Trailer_2.png|BoBoiBoy: The Movie Trailer Premiere Promotion BBB_The_Movie_Trailer_2ice.png|BoBoiBoy: The Movie Trailer Premiere Promotion BBB_The_Movie_Official_Trailer_Premiere.jpg|BoBoiBoy: The Movie Official Trailer Premiere BoBoiBoy The Movie Wallpaper.jpg|The picture of the first trailer premiere at the end BoBoiBoy Five Powers.jpg BBB_The_Movie.png|BoBoiBoy: The Movie Cover Photo gallerybg.jpg bg.jpg BoBoiBoy The Movie - 3 March 2016.png Movie_Banner.png Happy New Year 2016.jpg Boboiboy The Movie.jpg BBBMovie_GSC_01.png BBBMovie_GSC_02.png BoraRaBBBMovie.jpg Fang - BBB Water.jpg BBB Kuasa Tiga - BBB Movie.jpg New Trailer at 3 February.jpg Friendship Day.jpg BBBTheMovie_27Days.jpg 26days.jpg 25days.jpg 24days.jpg 23days.jpg 22days.jpg 12744422_10154062235022280_6724242292696344633_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy: The Movie poster featuring Blaze and Ice BBBTM_001.png BBBTM_002.png BBBTM_003.png Still on Cinema 1.jpg Still on Cinema 2.jpg Still on Cinema 3.jpg Gala Premiere (Indonesia).jpg Renders Boboiboy(1).png|'BoBoiBoy' Yaya Render.png|'Yaya' Ying Render.png|'Ying' Gopal Render.png|'Gopal' Fang Render.png|'Fang' ochobotmovie.png|'Ochobot' Klamkabot.png|'Klamkabot' Bora Ra.png|'Bora Ra' Gaga Naz.png|'Gaga Naz' Yoyo Oo.png|'Yoyo Oo' Kikita.png|'Kiki Ta' Ciciko.png|'Cici Ko' papazolamovie.png|'Papa Zola' tokaba.png|'Tok Aba' adudumovie.png|'Adu Du' probemovie.png|'Probe' BBB Kuasa 5 - Render.png Image G3.jpg Concept Art 1005222_10151771326127280_1313381812_n.jpg|Kapal Angkasa Tengkotak RobotConcept_1.png RobotConcept_2.png RobotConcept_3.jpg RobotConcept_4.jpg RobotConcept_5.jpg RobotConcept_6.jpg RobotConcept_7.jpg RobotConcept_8.jpg RobotConcept_9.jpg OfficialArtwork_1.jpg OfficialArtwork_2.jpg OfficialArtwork_3.jpg OfficialArtwork 4.jpg Ying - Before and After.png Yaya - Before and After.png Fang - Before and After.png Papa Zola - Before and After.png Trailer Screencaps Boboiboy The Movie - 1.png Boboiboy The Movie - 2.png Boboiboy The Movie - 3.png Boboiboy The Movie - 4.png Boboiboy The Movie - 5.png Boboiboy The Movie - 6.png Boboiboy The Movie - 7.png Boboiboy The Movie - 8.png Boboiboy The Movie - 9.png Boboiboy The Movie - 10.png Boboiboy The Movie - 11.png Boboiboy The Movie - 12.png Boboiboy The Movie - 13.png Boboiboy The Movie - 14.png Boboiboy The Movie - 15.png Boboiboy The Movie - 16.png Boboiboy The Movie - 17.png Boboiboy The Movie - 18.png Boboiboy The Movie - 19.png Boboiboy The Movie - 20.png Boboiboy The Movie - 21.png Boboiboy The Movie - 22.png Boboiboy The Movie - 23.png Boboiboy The Movie - 24.png Boboiboy The Movie - 25.png Boboiboy The Movie - 26.png Boboiboy The Movie - 27.png Boboiboy The Movie - 28.png Boboiboy The Movie - 29.png Boboiboy The Movie - 30.png Boboiboy The Movie - 31.png Boboiboy The Movie - 32.png Boboiboy The Movie - 33.png Boboiboy The Movie - 34.png Boboiboy The Movie - 35.png Boboiboy The Movie - 36.png Boboiboy The Movie - 37.png Boboiboy The Movie - 38.png Boboiboy The Movie - 39.png Boboiboy The Movie - 40.png Boboiboy The Movie - 41.png Boboiboy The Movie - 42.png Boboiboy The Movie - 43.png Boboiboy The Movie - 44.png Boboiboy The Movie - 45.png Boboiboy The Movie - 46.png Boboiboy The Movie - 47.png Boboiboy The Movie - 48.png Boboiboy The Movie - 49.png Boboiboy The Movie - 50.png Boboiboy The Movie - 51.png Boboiboy The Movie - 52.png Boboiboy The Movie - 53.png Boboiboy The Movie - 54.png Boboiboy The Movie - 55.png Boboiboy The Movie - 56.png Boboiboy The Movie - 57.png Boboiboy The Movie - 58.png Boboiboy The Movie - 59.png Boboiboy The Movie - 60.png Boboiboy The Movie - 61.png Boboiboy The Movie - 62.png Boboiboy The Movie - 63.png Movie Promo - 1.PNG Movie Promo - 2.PNG Movie Promo - 3.PNG Movie Promo - 4.PNG Movie Promo - 5.PNG Movie Promo - 6.PNG Exclusive Clip1.PNG Exclusive Clip2.PNG Exclusive Clip3.PNG Exclusive Clip4.PNG Exclusive Clip5.PNG Exclusive Clip6.PNG Movie Screenshots Kamilah.png Kawan Kejahatan.png Kenalan Kenakalan.png FB_IMG_14776088616576954.jpg FB_IMG_14768759639379397.jpg FB_IMG_14765152665324300.jpg FB_IMG_14768759590768590.jpg BoBoiBoy The Movie Sleeve Error.jpg bandicam 2016-08-20 05-00-56-529.jpg bandicam 2016-08-20 05-01-27-204.jpg bandicam 2016-08-20 05-01-47-871.jpg bandicam 2016-08-20 05-01-58-885.jpg bandicam 2016-08-20 05-02-13-018.jpg bandicam 2016-08-20 05-02-23-931.jpg bandicam 2016-08-20 05-02-32-645.jpg bandicam 2016-08-20 05-02-43-067.jpg bandicam 2016-08-20 05-02-51-480.jpg Bandicam 2016-08-20 05-09-48-498.jpg FB_IMG_14768014815748757.jpg Cikgu_ni.png Hapuskan_badut-badut_tu,_bersama_si_BOBOIBOY_tu_sekali!.png Ice_screenshot_20170520-210607.png How_dare_those_Box-headed_Skulls%21.png What%2C_what_have_you_done_to_Ochobot%3F.png Shadow binds.PNG Jump%21.png FB_IMG_14776086621029004.jpg FB_IMG_14776087963992718.jpg Boboiboy Cyclone in the movie.jpg FB_IMG_14776087500591489.jpg Padan muka kau, BoBoiBoy..png Don%27t_make_me%2C_BoBoiBoy_%281%29.png Don%27t_make_me%2C_BoBoiBoy_%282%29.png Tepat sekali.png Why_is_that%3F.png Fire.jpg Api_terkejut.png Api_kalah.png Sekarang giliran korang pulak!.png water.jpg water cry.jpg Kat mana korang mesemunyi, ha?.png They can hear us.png Mari aku hancurkan harapan kau.png BlazeSymbolPowerBand.jpg BoBoiBoyBlazeFirstAppearance.jpg Blaze.jpg BoBoiBoy Blaze vs Bora Ra.jpg tumbukan tinju berapi.jpg BlazeabouttoturnintoIce.jpg ice.jpg ThisisforOchobot.jpg meriam.jpg Rasakan.jpg FB_IMG_14774361199045923.jpg BoBoiBoy_Cyclone_going_to_project_Cyclone_Rush.jpg BoBoiBoy_Cyclone_going_to_project_Cyclone_Rush_(2).jpg Cyclone_Rush.jpg Tumbukan tanah.jpg pusaran halilintar.png Thunder Spear.jpg FB_IMG_14776086885793323.jpg Hehe.png BoBoiBoyBlazeSymbol.jpg Kombo blaze dan ice.jpg BoBoiBoy Blaze and Ice.jpg FB_IMG_14764897123863457.jpg Kenapa, salah koordinat ke?.png Maaf, kapten! Dia yang berikan koordinat palsu!.png Cukup_borara.jpg Fire Breath.jpg Arctic Cannon and Blizzard Blast.jpg Solar 1st apparence.jpg BoBoiBoy Solar (Eyes Closed).jpg BoBoiBoy Solar (Eyes Opened).jpg BoBoiBoy Solar Final Attack.jpg BBB's Solar Beam.jpg FB_IMG_14776077609242282.jpg FB_IMG_14768014703902161.jpg FB_IMG_14768759364631729.jpg FB_IMG_14768759534989250.jpg FB_IMG_14768759252320716.jpg FB_IMG_14768759310535484.jpg FB_IMG_14768759417138069.jpg FB_IMG_14768759131273466.jpg FB_IMG_14768758943019759.jpg FB_IMG_14768759462611685.jpg FB_IMG_14768759043671795.jpg FB_IMG_14768758881603514.jpg FB_IMG_14768758750454089.jpg FB_IMG_14768758797540405.jpg Merchandise BBBTM Blue T-Shirt.png BBBTM Orange T-Shirt.png BBBTM Pink T-Shirt.png Stationery Set.jpg stationery1.jpg Miscellaneous 1010945 166585036856323 2139560801 n.jpg|BoBoiBoy Comic Magazine with "Power of Sphere" cover boBoiBoy The Movie Magazine.jpg BoBoiBoy The Movie - News Strait Times Malaysia.jpg|''BoBoiBoy: The Movie'' in News Strait Times Malaysia on Friday, November 27, 2015. BBB The Movie at Comic Fiesta 2015.jpg|BoBoiBoy will make an appearance at Comic Fiesta this Sunday, 20th of December. BBBMovieMagazine.png BBBMagazineMovie.jpg Van.jpg 12670315_10154021569262280_5644633287802076954_n.jpg|Berita Harian in February 1, 2016 about its nomination in 2016 Tokyo Anime Award Festival 12645047_10154717021543438_7697039004099545214_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy: The Movie coverage in Kosmo!, February 7, 2016 BBBTM_DVD.jpg|DVD Cover. DVD_1.jpg DVD_2.jpg BBBTheMovie Special Screening at Imagica Tokyo,Japan.jpg|Special Screening at Imagica Tokyo, Japan Terbaik copy copy.png|BoBoiBoy and Ochobot which appeared in the bedroom of a replica of the wall clocks and decorative From Shenzhen Golden Power Precision Electronics Co., Ltd.http://clockbally.blogspot.com/2016/09/pw6231-golden-grand-encore-angel-dial.html] ms:BoBoiBoy: The Movie/Galeri Category:Galleries Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie